


【All Seb】哥们，拼吗？Group Buying

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Hook-Up, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Three little jerk asked for guest service.And a man came unexpectedly.非典型站街AU185，165，375Lance，Charles还有Mick随便写的。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【All Seb】哥们，拼吗？Group Buying

Sebastian最后拢了拢西装前襟，尽管一会就要脱下来，职业素养还是要有的。

嘀的一声，电子锁滑开。

他推开了套房的门。

这个月最后一个客人了，然后他就能放个假，好好休息一下。上了年纪和以前确实是没法比了，这个月没几个特殊客人却也累的要命。  
真想念二十三岁时一年连轴转也应付过来的时候。  
现在，就算他想，他的腰也不同意。

套房里的味道有些奇怪，门廊里就能闻到。Sebastian去过各种酒店，可没有任何一个酒店房间会有这种味道。

食物的味道——准确来说是…

泡面的味道。

还是红烧牛肉的。

Sebastian跟着食物的香气快走了两步，穿过门廊拐到客厅，只见三个人坐在地上，一人面前放着碗泡面，聚精会神地看着电视。

他眨了眨眼。转身就要走出房间。

“哎你好啊。”一个人忽然发话。

Sebastian没理会，快步走出了房间。站在走廊里，他拿出房卡又确认了一遍。  
“555”，自己没走错。  
可为什么有三个人？

他没来得及多想，房门打开了，刚才那三个年轻人不知是谁，或许是一起，把他拉进了房间。

所以，现在。  
地板上三个年轻人聚精会神地吃着泡面，吃得特别香。看得Sebastian有些饿了。他已经很久没吃过泡面了。三十岁以后他特别容易变胖，有一个假期他吃了一周冰淇淋，肚子的肉就堆了起来，年初会所体检的时候说他体脂率太高，险些把他开除。  
他们这行对身材要求还挺高的，虽然客户喜欢什么的都有，但是Sebastian作为“偏瘦分类”的代表，他可不想一脱衣服，肚子上的肉弹出来吓到客户。  
拼命做运动太痛苦了。  
他还是少吃点。

“你吃饭了吗？”一个金发的男孩吃完了，拿餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。

Sebastian点了点头。

“吃的什么？”另一个男孩带着有点别扭的法国口音，嘴里含着泡面更加含糊不清。

“沙拉。”

“那不是人吃的。”最后一个男孩喝了口泡面汤。

“谢谢。有被冒犯到。”Sebastian抿了抿唇，计算那一口汤有多少卡路里。  
“是你们叫的上门服务吗？”现在的情况怎么看都很诡异。Sebastian一再怀疑自己进错了房间。

喝泡面汤的男孩把手机拿了出来，邮件上确实是会所的确认信。  
“叔叔，你好贵啊。”

“你叫我……什么？”Sebastian有点懵，自己虽然不年轻了，但是也才33岁，怎么就成了叔叔了？

“Lance你会不会说话，叫哥哥才对。”那个法国口音的男孩又说话了。

这个孩子还是比较懂事的，不过Sebastian有更重要的问题需要确认。“不管叫什么。你们，三个人？”

“那您看这房间里有几个？”Lance又说话了。

“你是活体ETC吧。”那个金发男孩把垃圾扔到了垃圾桶。“那么会抬杠。”

“三万是一个人的价格，你们预约错了。”Sebastian没心情听小孩互怼。

“哇…哥哥你好贵。”金发男孩坐到了沙发上。“我们要是有钱就不拍三万的了。”

“什么意思？”

“我是德国的，他是加拿大的，他是摩纳哥的。我们都在瑞士上大学，都是国际生。没太多钱。”金发男孩解释起来。

“没钱还叫上门服务？”

“哥哥”  
“你看我们拼一下，行不行？”那个摩纳哥的坐到了沙发上另一边。

Sebastian从业十几年第一次听说瓢昌可以拼的，三人就能成团，还顺带拼五星级酒店套房。

“不行。一人三万。特殊需求另算。”Sebastian坚持了会所原则。他又不是来做慈善的，就这么三个年轻力壮的大小伙子和他搞上一夜，自己非得把命交代在这里。  
他已经能感觉到腰在疼了。

“都有什么特殊需求啊？”摩纳哥男孩皱起了眉头。

“不知道，我拍的是基本服务，估计斗地主得另加钱。”Lance耸了耸肩。“叔叔你会玩大富翁吗？”

这回轮到Sebastian皱起了眉头，他们在说什么？

“不是吧，你一个陪玩连大富翁都不会？”Lance没地方坐，只能坐地上。

“陪玩？”

“那你来干嘛的？”

“你们叫的是陪玩？”Sebastian把三个人看了个遍。

“那你还能陪….”摩纳哥男孩话说一半忽然顿住了，“等等……”  
“你不会是“那个”吧？”

“哪个？”金发男孩有些疑惑。

摩纳哥男孩张了张嘴。“完了，咱们这算不算是聚众yin乱？”

“我就说陪玩怎么可能那么贵？Lance你叫的是“那个”上门服务！”摩纳哥男孩使劲一拍大腿。

这一来一去Sebastian算是听明白了，这三个孩子叫陪玩结果没看清楚把自己叫过来了。

“我去…”Lance打开手机，点开会所官网，发现自己真的拍错了。“完了，Paddock Club，还真是个高级会所。能退吗？”

Sebastian摇了摇头。这种事情哪有退钱的。  
“所以，你们谁来？”他往后靠在了沙发上。

“我们商量一下。”三个年轻人交换了眼神，纷纷从地上站起来，进了卧室。

没过多久就一起出来了。

“我们商量好了。你陪我们打麻将吧。不要特殊服务了。你赢一局给你五百欧。”金发男孩把麻将盒拿了出来。

“但是无论是谁，每杠一下你都要脱一件衣服。”摩纳哥男孩补充。

Sebastian点了头，打个麻将一晚上过去，谁不乐意白挣钱。再说就算脱衣服，他干的就是这份工作，早就习惯了。

“四万。”

“六饼。”

“八万。”

“听。”

“一条。”

“杠！！！”Lance开心地拍起了桌子。

Sebastian脱下了西装外套。不过不要紧，他马上要胡了。

“南风。”

“三万。”

“七条。”

“清一色，胡了。”Sebastian一推牌，全万清一色。“拿钱来。”

金发男孩很爽快地给了他五百欧。

“还没问你们名字呢。”Sebastian把钱装到抽屉里。

“我叫Mick，他叫Charles，这个是Lance。”  
“你呢，哥哥。”

“叫我Seb就好了。”Sebastian微笑了下。

“Seb，你做这个多久了啊？”Charles趁着推牌的功夫聊起了天。

“很多年了。”

“没考虑过换个工作吗？”

“换过，最后还是回来了。”

“为什么啊？”

“来钱快。我想攒钱，离开这里。”

“杠！”这回是Mick。  
Sebastian解开了领带。

“不累吗？”Charles又问了起来。

“Charles是吗？”  
“问问题要加钱的。”Sebastian只想这个男孩别再问下去，随便糊弄了句想终止话题。

他没想到男孩真的拿出钱包抽了张一百欧要给他。

“你们不是警察吧？”Sebastian觉得这像钓鱼，不然哪有来钱这么容易的事。“我们会所有营业执照的。”  
“要多人运动的可不是我。”

“我们都是良民。叔叔你不是警察吧？”Lance捂紧了钱包，他身份证没带，万一真有警察他还没法解释。

“良民叫上门服务？”Sebastian每听见“叔叔”，就想抽这个小崽子。

“我不是点错了吗？”Lance特别无辜。

“你能点开你就不是良民。”Sebastian翻了个白眼。

几个人一来一回这么唠着磕，Sebastian鞋和袜子不知不觉都脱了，全身就剩下西装衬衫和内裤。  
不过他倒是把几个年轻人的钱都赢的差不多了。  
在他往抽屉里装下第六张五百欧的时候，几个年轻人又一次快速交换了眼神。  
Sebastian后知后觉发现事情不太对劲，几个人也不推牌了，就盯着他看，还吞唾沫。

就像他看泡面一样。

再后来的事他这辈子都不想提起。  
三个人把他轻轻松松扔到了卧室床上。年轻人看着挺瘦，一脱衣服一个比一个壮。变着花样要了他好几次，各种姿势一遍一遍来。本来一个人就够他这腰疼上好几天的了，更何况三个一起。他已经不年轻了，这么折腾下去一周不用开工了。  
最可恶的是那个叫Lance的，后入的时候居然薅他的头发，还说“叔叔你这头发有点少啊。”

Sebastian在最后晕过去之前只觉得现在的孩子都太坏了。

没礼貌，骗人，还都是色鬼。

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 三个孩子其实很有钱。他们在卧室里商量的是，五百欧Seb脱一件，脱光了才四千欧。不比六万划算多了。


End file.
